The Wonders Of Boarding School
by I-luv-Rogans
Summary: This is a Rogan. Takes place at a boarding school in California there senior year.
1. Welcoming

Couples: Rory/Logan, Finn/Rosemary, Colin/Steph, Tristan/Paris

Hope you like it!

Welcoming 

Logan Huntzburger was standing outside Villanova Preparatory School with his friend Tristan DuGrey. They were discussing what to do there senior year when there other two friends Finnegan Rothschild and Colin DuPont- Rockefeller walked up.

"This year is going to suck guys there are know hot girls." Finn said

Just as Finn says that four girls (Rory Gilmore- Hayden, Paris Geller, Rosemary Grant, and Stephanie Vanderbilt) walk up to them and ask them which way to the Stamford Building.

"Well loves we were just going there so we can assist you." Finn said

"Would you like some help with your bags?" Asks Logan

"So where are you girls from?" Tristan asks

"Well we are all form Hartford Connecticut where are u guys from?" asks Rory

"Were form Hartford too." Colin says

"Why are you loves here?" Finn asked

"Well are parents started a big business and they will be traveling a lot in the next year so they wanted us to spend our seniors years here having fun rather them at home alone." Steph said

"Why are you guys here?" Rose asked

"Well are parents just love us so much they sent us away so they don't have to deal with us." Said Tristan

Just then they arrived at the girls dorm room.

"Well here we are." Colin said

"Hey loves there is a party at our dorm tonight to kick of the beginning of the school year and since you're new we could introduce you to some of our friends if you would like to come, it will be a lot of fun." Finn said

"Yeah sure will be there, what time?" Paris asked

"Starts at seven!" Logan said

"See ya there" Rory said

Hope you liked it sorry it was so short there is more to come.


	2. Party

Party

Later that same night (girls dorm)

"Steph I need your help, I don't know what to wear." Rory yelled from her room

"Ok Rory I'll be right there." Steph yelled back from her room across the hallway

A couple minutes later Steph walks into Rorys room all dressed in a short black mini with a red v-neck top.

"Ok I'm here what are your options?" Steph asks

Rory holds up a red and black mini and a black corset top. Steph points to the black mini and the black corset top.

"Thanks Steph I will be ready in a couple of minutes." Says Rory

"Ok I will be outside with Paris and Rose." Steph said

Fifteen minutes later they left there dorm on the way to the boys dorm to have a wild night of fun.

Meanwhile at the Boys dorm

"Hey guys so those girls from earlier were hot which ones do you guys like?" asks Colin

"Rosemary" Finn yells from his room

"Well Finn we expected nothing different from you she has red hair" Tristan said

"Hey Logan your being quite which one do you like?" Colin asks

"Logan likes Rory" Finn yelled

"Hey how do you no if I like her or not?" Logan yelled back

"From the way you looked at her mate like she was an angel." Finn said coming out of his room to where the other three were seated

"Fine I do like Rory but I didn't look at her like she is an angel." Logan stated

"Well it's almost seven people will be here soon we can finish this later." Colin said

Just then there was a knock on the door and Logan got up to answer it. On the other side were the four girls they were just talking about.

"HI come in." Logan said

"Hi" all the girls said in unison

"The rest of our guest should be arriving soon but for now make yourselves at home loves" Finn said

A half Hour later and there dorm room was full to capacity with students dancing and partying.

Rory was sitting in a chair watching everything around here when someone came up behind her. She turned around to see who it was and she came face to face with Logan. She had realized she liked Logan from the minute she saw him. He was so hot and charming.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Logan

"Just watching everything." Rory answered

"Anything interesting?" asked Logan

"Well if you look over in that corner there is Rosemary and Finn making out." Rory said while pointing to a corner of the dorm

"Well that would have happened eventually because Finn is obsessed with red heads." Logan said

"Yea but Rose isn't that easy so she must like him." Rory said

" That's cool but lets go have some fun and not worry about those two, you want to dance?" asked Logan

"Yea sure" Rory said as she took Logan's hand and they began to dance

It was getting late and the party was winding down and it was just the eight of them left sitting around on the couch.

"Hey girls it's getting late we should go home." Paris said

"To tired to walk, have to sleep." Steph said

"Hey you guys can crash here tonight if u would like we have plenty of room." Logan suggested

"Thank You." Said Rory

"Rosemary you can come in my room." Yelled Finn

"No I think I sleep out here with the rest of the girls thanks Finn." Said Rose

" Ok well were going to bed see everyone in the morning." Colin said

" Oh and blankets and stuff are in the hall closet girls." Tristan said

"Night" all the girls said in unison


	3. Next Morning

When Rory woke up the next morning the girls were still asleep and it was very quite so she figured the boys were to. So she got up to make coffee but when she walked in the kitchen she was surprised to see Logan sitting at he counter deep to in thought that he didn't even notice she entered the room.

"Hey what are you doing up I thought everyone else was asleep?" Logan asked a couple minutes later once he noticed her presence in the room.

"I just woke up and was going to make some coffee but I see you beat me to it." Rory stated which made Logan smirk.

"When did you wake up?" Rory asked

"A little while ago couldn't sleep." He replied

"What you thinking about?" asked Rory

" Oh it's just this girl I met a couple days ago has been on my mind and I think I really like her but I have never done the whole relationship thing so I don't know how it works" answered Logan

" Oh I have the same problem with this guy." Said Rory

Little did they know they were talking about each other.

Sorry its so short have to go to work but will update more tomorrow.


End file.
